I N F L A M E 煽る
by Azure.Zink
Summary: Haruhi suspected that the twins had followed her as she neared her apartment, but is that truly the case, or is it just a look alike? . . . This is a YAOI story. If you don't like BoyXBoy I suggest you not read this story...although most things involving the twins are yaoi. HikaruXKaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

I honestly don't know about this story. The idea popped up and I started writing. Hopefully it'll be great. Enjoy!

* * *

**Haruhi**

Club had just ending when I remembered the list of groceries that I needed to pick up on the way home. After Kyoya pried the half-insane Tamaki from me, I waved my good byes to everyone, but not before the twins wanted to get up close and personal as well. They gave an even larger struggle when I twisted out of their grips and ran for it.

As I made my way through the market my mind wandered back to the club. "Maybe I should make something for everyone…" The thought died when I realized they probably ate like kings. "Huh." I finished my groceries and was heading home when I spotted a familiar shock of orange in the corner of my eye. I turned abruptly. I couldn't believe those idiots followed me! "Oi! You might as well come out you two. I saw you!" When no one came out it was a little surprising, but their game had gone on for too long.

"I…I…" The broken voice came from around the corner of my building complex.

My eyes widened a bit, "Hikaru? Kaoru?" I headed for the corner at a slow but steady pace. "Guys?" I gasped and dropped my groceries. "Hikaru…Kaoru…are you okay!?"

The poor guy looked beaten to a pulp. "A…Aoru…"

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru!?" I left my groceries in favor of helping the beaten boy up the stairs and into my home. I quickly ran to grab them and started cooking something soothing while I tended to his wounds. That's when I started to notice things. One, his hair was much longer that it was earlier. Two, there was no trace of Kaoru in his face. Sure they looked exactly the same but they didn't.

"T-thank you…..who are you?" He asked with weary eyes.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka…who are you…?" I questioned back.

"Aoru…just Aoru…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry…you look exactly like two people I know…your names are similar too." Then it hit me, I grabbed my phone and dialed the twins number. They answered on the first ring.

"Wait! Who are you calling!?" The boy, Aoru, near panicked.

"No worries, just my friends." I smiled at him.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru answered in a sing song voice.

"Hi Haruhi." I heard Kaoru call in the back ground.

"Hey guys, I was wondering, by any chance, could you two have another brother?" There was a long pause, and then laughter.

"Ha! Haruhi-Chan, what would make you ask such a weird question?" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Because…this guy looks exactly like you. I found him all beat up in an ally."

"HARUHI FUJIOKA! YOU DON'T JUST PICK UP STRANGER'S FROM INSIDE DARK ALLIES! WE'RE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" The line clicked.

"W-what's going on?" Aoru asked defensively.

"Huh, the twins are on their way here. Crap, I can't deal with them right now. Do you want to try to eat something?" He took a shower and put on the clothes that would be big on me, but they fit him just right. He sat across from me and we started to eat.

We sat and spoke, for about 10 minutes before loud mouth Tamaki could be heard at the door, "Haruhi! As your father I demand that you open this door right now!"

"Your dad doesn't have a key to his own home?" Aoru questioned.

I stood and headed to the door, "He isn't my father just president of this club I'm in." I opened the door as he was preparing to kick it and fell on his face.

Hunny-senpai flew out of nowhere and hugged me, "Oh Haruhi-Chan, we were so worried!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I turned to where Aoru was and found that he'd disappeared.

"Haruhi, where is this stranger that the twins were telling us about." Mori-senpai asked while scanning the room.

"Yeah Haruhi…" Kaoru said

"Where's the bastard." Hikaru added.

"So we can kick his ass." They said in unison.

"Nobody is gonna do anything to Aoru, and if any of you tries anything you will never be allowed in my house, and I'll never speak to you or acknowledge your existence ever again." I directed this at Tamaki and the twins, knowing that the other three had self-control. "Aoru?" I headed to the back of my apartment home and found him sitting in a corner. "Aoru come on."

"They're gonna jump me…"

"No they won't, trust me." I thought back to my earlier threat and held out my hand, "I'll make sure they don't. Pulse I think they'll be in shock when they see you."

"Haruhi! We're getting bored, are you making out with the guy!" Kaoru chimed!

"WHAT!?" Tamaki shouted.

Pulling Aoru with me I quietly snapped, "Tamaki, keep quiet! I have neighbors!"

The group gasped when they laid eyes on Aoru, and he gasped in turn. The twins stepped forward and examined him. It was a little funny how they used each other as comparison models. "You…look like us…" Was all Hikaru said before they pounced?

"Wow! We have another brother! Awesome!" Kaoru smiled happily hugging Aoru.

"This is gonna be great!" Hikaru laughed.

Aoru pried the duo off of his body and scrambled away from the contact. "What's the matter? …He doesn't like us…" Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Aoru. Aoru's eyes widened in shock as he watch the tears fall.

"Kaoru, it is not that he doesn't like you, it could be that he just doesn't know you. All of this must be very confusing, after all I myself am confused by this turn of events. I will need a DNA sample from him as well as one of you. The scientist's in my families company with run tests to determine if you are truly related, but for now let's figure out where he came from." Kyoya stated in monotone. All eyes shifted to the quiet Aoru.

Once everyone was seated around the too small table staring at Aoru he spoke, "I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to involve you and you're in this Miss Fujioka. I need to leave."

He started to stand but was pulled down quickly by Hunny. "We're sorry, but we can't let you leave without figuring out who you are exactly." He smiled kindly at Aoru, who raised an eyebrow. "So where are you from?"

* * *

**Kaoru**

I watched quietly asked he answered Hunny's question "I don't know."

The blond looked as though he didn't like his answer while Tamaki glared like he didn't like his existence. "How wouldn't you know where you're from? Unless you were hell in captivity." He sneered.

Aoru gasped sharply and looked down at his hands in his lap. I lowered my head and looked up at his face, I could see tears starting to brim his eyes and gasped. "No way!"

Tamaki's eyes widened in realization and he started to apologize…"I don't want to talk anymore…just leave me alone…" Aoru stood slowly and headed towards a room, stepped in and closed the door. Tamaki looked really sad.

"What should we do with him?" Haruhi asked with concern.

I stood and headed towards the door and entered. "Don't you people know what 'leave me alone means'?" I could tell he'd shed a few tears.

"We're sorry. It's just that you look so much like us we want to know why. Like who are your parents, where'd you grew up and stuff like that?"

"I don't have any." He snapped, much like Hikaru.

I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Then a brilliant idea popped in my head. "Wanna come to my house? Ooo Ooo, and go to our school!?" He looked at me stupidly before I hopped up and pulled him towards the others, "Hey guys!"

"We already know, it's done. Haruhi's home has terrible walls." Kyoya muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Are you crazy, I barely know you!" Aoru snapped at me.

"But you're here…and you barely know Haruhi…" I whimpered.

"Aoru, trust me. It's best if you go with them. I can't give you all the stuff they can." Haruhi said in a quiet voice.

"Why not, it's not like-"Aoru started before being cut off by Haruhi.

"They're filthy rich, and they live in a mansion." Aoru's face glowed the cutest shade of red. I smiled and started to pull him out to our limo. He hesitated a moment before climbing in after me and followed by Hikaru.

He was quiet for the entire car ride, "Oh Hikaru, how should we do his hair?"

"It's obvious isn't it? We part it down the middle, kind of like it is now, but he needs a haircut." He responded with a sly smile. When we finally arrived it was very late at night, around 12am. I grabbed Aoru's hand and pulled him towards the mansion he was gaping at. A maid opened the door and we headed straight to our bedroom.

"Here" Hikaru gave him some pajama bottoms that he went into the bathroom to change into. I giggled at his shyness. Hikaru and I changed as well.

"Um, where am I going to sleep?" He asked while glancing at the floor with a light blush.

"Here of course!" I pulled and pushed him onto the bed before climbing in and cuddling up next to him.

He sat up quickly, "We can't share a bed!"

I pouted, "Why not? Hikaru and I have for as long as I can remember."

"I…I barely know you people!" He stated flustered.

"Oh come on." Hikaru grabbed Aoru and pulled him back down and spooned. "We're only sleeping, what's so wrong about that?" Aoru's face was a furious shade of red. I giggled a little and placed my head under his chin and entwined our legs before drifting off.

"Young masters." I heard the maid call for the third time. I'd been ignoring her because I was so damn comfortable. Aoru had his arms wrapped around me and the warmth radiating off of him was just too good to give up.

"Young masters" The maid called a few more times. "Young mas-"

"What!" Hikaru shouted. Startling Aoru awake.

"You are late for school, and this came for you. It is from Mr. Kyoya Ootori." Hikaru snatched the letter from her and she scampered off. Aoru sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

I draped my body over his lap, "What is it Hikaru?"

"It's Aoru's class schedule. We have all the same classes. Come on let's get ready to go."

We got to school after a very speedy take off from the warm bed. We cut Aoru's hair and now it was perfect. As we walked to our 4th class people in the halls gasped. I could only smile with happiness. "Nice of you to join us Hitachiin's. Class, please welcome Aoru Hitachiin." Aoru scratched his arm at the name.

"Sir, I would like to request that Aoru sit with us. He's very shy and doesn't like to talk very much."

"Hmph, a change of pace from a Hitachiin. Very well. Ms. Riku Mamoko would you mind moving to the front for the Hitachiin?"

Luckily she was one of our fan girls, "Oh please Ms. Mamoko. It'd be the world to us to have our brother sit with us." I pleaded.

"Sandwiched right in between us like last night. Right Aoru?" Hikaru smiled slyly.

Luckily Aoru said just the right thing, "Don't say stuff like that!" He blushed deeply. What a natural!

"O- of course!" She practically threw herself to the front of the class and we sat down next to Haruhi. We scooted in close to Aoru, really close.

"Hello, Aoru." Haruhi smiled at him.

"Hey. One question, how'd I get into this school?" He whispered.

"Kyoya has a lot of connections." She whispered back.

We went through the school day showing off our new brother to the world. We knew we'd have a lot of customers today. "Great you're here. Now we open in 5 minutes. Explain all that you need to now please." Tamaki stated.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru and I saluted him and turned towards Aoru. "This is the Ouran Academy Host club. All you really need to know is to follow our lead ok?" He nodded slowly. A few men in white lab coats came to take our blood samples. Hikaru and I sat at our usual table while Aoru stood a few feet away.

When the five minutes were up, dozens of girls poured in and most crowded around us. "So he's your brother? I thought there were only two of you?"

"Otouto lived with our grandmother. Keeping her company. He chose to stay there with her when we were younger." Hikaru lied happily.

"Aw that's so sweet!" The girl cooed.

"I'm happy to have Oni-chan here again! I missed him so much!" I said happily.

"So if I were to go away would you care? You didn't get this excited when I came from that trip with father a ways back." Hikaru spoke while looking down.

"Hikaru of course I'd miss you!" I comforted. When he didn't look up, I decided to involve Aoru. "Aoru!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I willed tears to start flowing. "Hikaru doesn't believe that I love him! I do, I really do!" I pulled him to the couch.

The girls watched in amazement as Aoru lifted Hikaru's chin. "Don't be foolish Hika. Of course Kaoru loves you. I love you too Oni-san." I 'accidentally' bumped into Aoru and sent him into a kiss that made all the girls scream and screech with fan-girl glee.

A wildfire blush cascaded on Aoru's face as he looked away in embarrassment.

* * *

**Aoru**

I just kissed…him. No, I was pushed! How could I kiss someone I don't even know!? We did share a bed…I guess it's ok…he doesn't seem to mind, and it looks like they're only trying to please those girls. "No fair! I want a kiss too Aoru!" Kaoru looked at me with expectant pouting eyes. I bit my lip and glanced at the girls who didn't pass out from blood loss and remained standing.

"Okay Kaoru, a kiss just for you." I decided to see how many girls would pass out this time. I gripped his face and whispered, "Close your eyes Kaoru." He did as I said and I leaned in slowly this time. Dragging it out and making sure all the girls were anxious. When our lips met…it was nice. Kaoru's lips were really soft and warm. I heard some thuds and saw that the remaining girls had joined the rest on the ground. "That is…funny."

"Yup! That's what we do!" Hikaru hooked an arm around my shoulder's.

"Triplets! We are not trying to kill our customer's!" The blond, Tamaki was it, said sternly.

"But boss, they aren't dead. They only fainted." Kaoru reported.

After all the able body girls left, and the rest were picked up by nurses, everyone and everything seemed to slow down. I sat and watched them interact, "You're not going to question me again?"

All went quiet, "Of course not! You'll talk to us when you're ready otouto!" Hikaru looked genuinely happy and I looked away. I don't deserve this…how'd this even end up like this?

* * *

._. well, that's it. I'll update sometime next week...or maybe later today...early tomorrow? Idk, it'll be soon, and the chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this chapter is late, for that I apologize. I didn't have internet these past few days. It's not all that much longer than the last, which I also apologize for. I think I messed up in this chapter but will correct it all in the next. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Aoru**

Two days have passed and I believe I've gotten use to the way these people work. When I found out about Haruhi's situation I wasn't all that surprised, but she seemed to be the only normal one. Kyoya…..he had this aura…it just felt so cold…and scary… Hunny was pretty sweet…and cute. When I found out he was older than me it was shocking. Mori…I don't have much to say about him except it's cute to watch him and Hunny interact. The other blond, Tamaki, had stopped glaring at me, and we actually get along…surprisingly. Then there was those two. I watched the other two red-heads poke fun at Haruhi, trying to make her fan-girl. I didn't know what to make of them. We had to be related somehow, I mean…we share a face, but…why was I the one who suffered…How'd they get the better life? What did I do? My eyes started to burn and I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. I swiped at my eyes furious that they would betray me.

It wouldn't be the first time though…the first time I'd been betrayed. "The results came in yesterday. Aoru is in fact, your brother. His genes closely resembles Hikaru's and Kaoru's as they would if I'd compared their genes to each other." Kyoya stated while standing next to Tamaki, allowing him to peer over his shoulder.

"I don't remember anything about him being there…" Kaoru said looking at the ground.

"I only remember there ever being two of us. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a brother." Hikaru commented while rubbing his chin.

"Well, the only other people you could ask is your mother and father." Haruhi interjected.

"Of course! Why wouldn't a mother know about her own sons?" Tamaki smacked his fist into his palm with a wicked smile. Then broke it with a, "Haruhi my loving daughter! You're so smart!"

"Kaoru we have to call her when we go home!" Hikaru stated with excitement.

"That will not be necessary for the reason you all think. After the results came back I searched records and learned three things. One, Aoru is the youngest. Two, the records stop shortly after 9 months for him. Three, it is said that he died in a fire. In the records of the fire, your home caught fire and the maids escaped with two of you. They could not find Aoru. Half of the mansion burned to the ground, killing 3 other maids. Your parents were away at this time." Kyoya finished handing me a thick folder.

"So…was I kidnapped or something?" I asked looking at the folder that held my first beginnings.

"I believe that is a possibility." He answered calmly.

"I remember a farm…it had lots of other kids there. I think I was 3 or 4 but one day some people came for me… I remember there being a long car drive and getting candy…then an airplane. A man with white hair was there when we got off…and he…he…"I began to shake. I clutched at the folder in my hands and took a deep breath. Releasing a sigh that held the weight of my existence I looked up, "I don't think I want to talk anymore."

"Uh, ok then. Come on let's go home guys. We have to call mom and tell her about Aoru." Hikaru said grabbing one of my arms while Kaoru grabbed the other. They walked me to the limo, the ride home was pretty quiet though. When we entered the large home Kaoru dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Why Kaoru, hello sweetheart! Is Hikaru there?" A cheerful voice answered on the other end.

"Mother you know we're always together." Hikaru answered.

"Hm, that is true. So, is something the matter? Does your club need costumes?" She asked with interest.

"No, it's nothing like that. We just need to ask you something." Kaoru stated.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"Does the name 'Aoru' mean anything to you?" Hikaru questioned.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, then a sniffle, "Who told you two about him? About your baby brother? Oh dear my mascara. Sweethearts…Aoru died when you were babies…"

"No he didn't. Our friend Haruhi found him all beat up, and unless we have some other brother or relative that looks exactly like us please tell us now." Kaoru chimed.

"Boys that is not a funny thing to say. This is serious. Your father and I were distraught when we lost him…" Mrs. Hitachiin snapped.

"But mother we're not playing a game. Aoru come on say something." Hikaru pulled me close to the phone.

"B-but what…she's not going to believe you…we all sound the same… besides what would I say to convince someone I'm their dead son?" I panicked a little.

"Mother come home and see for yourself. We didn't even know about the fire and stuff until Kyoya did some digging. No! I'll send you a picture using my phone." Hikaru beamed at his own genius idea. "Come on Aoru. Kaoru get next to him."

He snapped a quick picture and proceeded to sending it to our mother. "Oh my lord, Aoru! I'm on my way home right now! I'll talk to you soon! Aoru baby, I love you!" I blushed deeply at the statement…the last person that said they loved me…they… I shook my head furiously.

I felt totally worn out after the phone call. We ate dinner and headed to the room we shared. I took a quick shower and sat on the bed with my knees pulled to my chest. "Aoru are you okay?" Kaoru asked eyeing me closely. I nodded but he hugged me anyway. "Everything will be okay." Kaoru whispered sweet nothings into my ears while rubbing circles in my back, he kissed my forehead before heading into the bathroom to shower as Hikaru exited.

"What was that all about? Is something wrong Aoru?" Hikaru sat next to me.

"Nah, I'm just a little worried about meeting her… I was always told my mother died when I was born…and that, that man was my father…" I answered truthfully.

"It'll be okay, everything will be ok." He then did something I didn't expect. He kissed me softly, tangling his fingers in my still damp hair. I blushed furiously and pushed him away.

"What the heck are you doing?" I almost shouted.

He had this sly smirk on his face that frightened me. "Just giving baby brother a few kisses, maybe something more." He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He began leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck and down my chest.

"H-Hikaru stop!" I tried shaking him off but my efforts proved futile. "Let me g-go!" Then it happened, I began to panic and my voice broke, "Hikaru p-please! L-let me go…" Torrents of tears started to fall and sobs began to overtake my body.

"Aoru what's the matter!? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong!?" He let me go and I ran out of the room shaking with fear. My mind kept jumping back to that man…those people…

* * *

**Hikaru**

Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom and watched me force some pj's on then glance at him, "Um, I think I freaked Aoru out. Help me find him?"

He nodded and threw on some pj's. "I hope he hasn't left the mansion." I nodded in agreement.

It would seem as though luck was on our side. We found our baby brother in an empty room crying. "Aoru…I'm sorry." I tried but he flinched hard and backed into a corner of the room. He looked like a scared little kid, I had no idea my face could look so broken. Kaoru and I got onto all fours and crawled over to him and kneeled. I placed my head on the floor, "Aoru I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." I felt like crap for making him make that expression.

"Hikaru really is sorry Aoru. You're our little brother, we'd never do anything to hurt you." Kaoru smiled warmly at him before pulling the crying boy into a hug that I was allowed to join.

"I really am sorry." I added quietly.

"It's okay…" I was elated that he forgave me. It's not good to have someone close to you afraid of you.

I took my chances and pecked him on the lips. He pulled away a little but then relaxed. Kaoru smiled at him before doing the same, "Come on let's get to bed." Wanting to taste Kaoru as well, I pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply.

Tonight we slept a little differently. Kaoru spooned with Aoru and I tangled out legs together. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you Aoru, and I'd never try to hurt you or Kaoru." I wasn't sure if he heard me in his sleep but he snuggled closer which brought a smile to my face.

* * *

Early the next morning, a Saturday. We were greeted by mother and father at breakfast. When they burst through the doors there was a long awkward silence. "A-Aoru?" They approached him as if he'd disappear before their eyes at any moment. She pulled him into an air tight hug. "Aoru!" Father smiled at the sight and wrapped Aoru into a hug of his own. Aoru looked at his feet, trying to avoid their gaze from what I could gather. "Where have you been all this time? Who took you away from me? How'd you find you way home sweet heart?" Our mother became all choked up on her own questions I was sure Aoru wouldn't answer.

When she finally calmed down all of us ended up in the den. Our mother sat with Aoru and father on the love seat while Kaoru and I sat on the carpet. "I still can't believe this…Aoru…our youngest." Father even looked a bit choked up with the information. They were extremely close to Aoru and I could tell he wanted to bolt.

"Mother, Father, Aoru really looks uncomfortable." Kaoru pointed out.

They studied him before loosening up and allowing him to breathe. With the silence being unbearable, I began to explain in detail, everything that has happened with Aoru's arrival, of course leaving out our bedroom matters.

"Aoru what were you doing in that area, hurt?" Father asked concerned.

"I-I…I don't want to talk about this anymore…" He forced out.

"Why do you keep saying that? Every time someone asks you a question you say, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Or something along those lines. What happened? We're your family, we're here to help." I snapped realizing it was some sort of defense. "Just let us in…even if it's just a little bit." I sighed.

He looked at me, then his expression became angered, "I don't even know you people! No matter who you are or who you tell me you are, or if we're related by blood, I still have no clue who the hell you are! I've known you for two days and you expect me to just break down and pour my soul out? What kind of fucked up world are you living in? I know you two share everything I can clearly see that but it doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day you're just a stranger that happens to look like me." After he went off he stormed out of the room, leaving me shocked.

I looked at my parents then at Kaoru. "Twice…I've made his emotions go over the edge twice now…" I sighed harshly.

"It's ok Hika, you're just curious, and we do share everything so it's probably new to have someone this close to us shut us out." Once again Kaoru became a voice of reason.

"Come on boys, let's go cheer your brother up."

* * *

**Aoru**

I ran around the large mansion and ended in this old hallway. I hid in a store closet and cried. They kept reminding me of that man…and those people….the people that…I sobbed quietly for god knows how long when a maid opened the door. I looked up at her and she held her hand out. She helped me up then gave me a hug, "That is enough crying young master, you have to understand that the boys see you as a new addition to them. They love you unconditionally and just want to know more about you, they mean well." She released me and looked into my eyes with a warm motherly smile.

I sniffled, "Ok…"

"Hey Aoru!" One of the other two called. I turned to see Kaoru headed towards me. He almost tackled me to the ground had I not caught my footing in time. "Everyone is worried sick about you! Were you crying again?" He questioned. My eyes began to water again as I went back to my dark thoughts. "Aoru don't cry! You're gonna make m-me cry!" I looked at the red head who was holding me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Please don't cry…" I asked pulling him into a hug that I felt I needed. When I turned to thank the maid she was gone. The maids here were creepy in general. Kaoru and I sat in a hall on a fancy chair of some sort. "Kaoru, can I get something off my chest?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He beamed with excitement.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone though…not even Hikaru…" I added. His look became less playful and he nodded. "Back at school…when I was talking about what I remember…I lived in a place with a lot of other boys and girls. There were about 15 of us… A man who told us to call him papa was there…and…a-and" I took a deep breath and tears began to form again, "and when we turned 8 he'd…he'd t-t-touch us… We weren't allowed to go outside…we c-couldn't leave…it-it was awful." I swallowed a sob, and Kaoru wrapped his arms around me. I could see the tears in his eyes. I sighed heavily, "Whenever o-one of us t-turned 10…he'd celebrate….He'd bring these people in…let them use us…over and over and over." By this time I began to shake violently as the memories came back to me in full force. "When I was thirteen…h-he'd shove hot…hot things into me and force me to repeat papa…I-I couldn't…After searching for I don't know how long, I finally saw my chance to escape. I got chased though…by guard dogs…it was really h-hard but I kept walking when I got away from them…I walked for days just to get away…just to get away from him…" By the time I finished I was sobbing again.

"Ototou its ok, I'm here." Kaoru allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

"Guys!" We heard down the hall.

Hikaru and our parents stopped a few feet away and watched Kaoru comfort me as I cried. The sobs were so fierce I could barely breathe. I ended up crying so hard I threw up. I flinched when I felt Kaoru's arm on my back. I twisted out of his embraced, I needed space…I didn't want to be touched.

"Aoru?" Kaoru questioned.

I couldn't find time in my cries to give him an answer to my sudden distance. "Aoru might've had a very troublesome past. It is not good to upset him like this." Our level headed father stated. "I believe it would be best to send Aoru to therapy of some sort." Our mother looked close to tears as she watched me.

About an hour later I sobered up and my heart-wrenching sobs became sniffles and hiccups. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fly off the handle Hikaru…"

"Seems like we're apologizing a lot hn?" He smiled at me and let out a short laugh. "I'm sorry for provoking you, I didn't mean to anyway. It's just that you're so guarded."

I knew what he said was a fact but I couldn't bring myself to completely break the walls down. I needed to tell someone a little…I needed someone to trust, and that someone is Kaoru for now…

* * *

Ok, about the parents, I know they're in the manga and all that and that's why I'm basing this off the anime, because then I can do what I want with them and make them however I choose. They still have the same occupations and I'm going to ship them off for a while perhaps because they aren't needed...unless I decide to do something with them. Eh. Thanks for reading!

Sorry for any OOC'ness. I'm going to rewatch the whole series, I haven't seen it in a while. -_-'


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, all info about that is at the bottom, of the page. It's pretty obvious I don't own OHSHC but I do own Aoru...^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aoru**

The weekend came and went like a wildfire, really slow. At one point the house was covered head to toe in police officers investigating me. I couldn't find it in my gut to tell them about where I'd been all this time, and that's the reason why I now have to go see 2 therapist. One works for the police investigation and needed to gather information on me…but I couldn't talk to him….he's scary. The therapist my parents hired was much better though. She reminded me of Haruhi, so it was easy to talk to her. I see the police therapist every Wednesday, and the woman every Friday.

Our parents would be staying in town until their work called them away, we spent most of the time together though, which was nice. After dinner on Sunday, Hikaru and Kaoru went to our room but I stayed back. I ended up talking to my mother and father about various things, happy that they didn't press about my past. They let me have a look at the many pictures of me that they had salvaged from the flames and it was comforting that they didn't just forget about me. That I was missed by people who actually wanted me around. "Why didn't Hikaru and Kaoru know about me?"

Our mother glanced at her husband, "We thought it was best for them… Listen Aoru for a very long time they were very alone. They felt as though they couldn't trust many people. They kept to themselves. I thought that maybe if they knew about you they would have isolated themselves even more, knowing they lost someone who they could've had a very deep connection with. Which is what they're trying to establish with you now. They want you in their world of happiness." She smiles warmly at me. The lines of age appearing where they looked like they didn't belong on her youthful face.

After a few more questions and answers I was sent to bed because of school in the morning. On my way to the room I thought about the little bit of stuff I told Kaoru…Only now did I realize I felt much more relieved now that someone would carry some of my burden for me.

I looked forward to curling up in bed with those two, it was the best nights sleep I've ever gotten. I walked into our room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and I heard the shower running so I assumed one of them were taking a shower. A shape smack startled me so I peeked through the crack and felt a jolt of shock run past my heart.

"Hi..Hikaruu~! Kaoru moaned. "S-stop….we can't…..mom….dad….Aoru…" Hikaru held Koaru from behind. Kaoru's legs were spread wide as Hikaru stroked his hard member with one hand, while fingering him with the other.

"Aw, don't be like that Kao. Hn, wouldn't it be nice to play with Aoru too." Hikaru chuckled making me wince.

"Ahh…I'm gonna…" Kaoru began to pant.

Hearing these words, Hikaru removed his hands and turned Kaoru to face him. He placed Kaoru's leg on his shoulder and smirked, "I'm gonna press in now, okay? Tell me if it hurts too much." He finished with a soft kiss. I felt nothing but disgust…mainly at myself because of the very obvious bulge in my pants.

Hikaru's cock slide in with a little effort. When he was fully sheathed in him Kaoru let out a long sigh, "Hika, move." Not missing a beat Hikaru started a slow but steady pace. My cock screamed for attention….Why is this turning me on?

"Hiiikaaa~ faster…"Kaoru moaned his pleasure. His sharp shout of pleasure shocked me when Hikaru found his prostate and began to strike it ruthlessly. I began to rub the hard bulge in my pants that was begging to be let free. The sound of skin slapping together became louder and only made the hardness in my pants throb. "Ah! Hikaru faster!"

I threw myself away from the door. I shouldn't be doing this, this is messed up…THEY SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS! What kind of sick perverts were they? I darted from the room leaving no evidence of mine being there. I headed directly for the kitchen to occupy myself. I then thought back to what mother said about them wanting me to be part of their world and cringed. We're blood related….what is wrong with them…? I poured myself a large glass of apple juice and took it in 3 gulps. My nerves were frazzled from what I'd witnessed. I felt like a kid that knew they were going to get punished. "What've I gotten myself into…?" I rested my head on the table and drifted off.

* * *

I woke up in the bed I shared with Hikaru and Kaoru. Our limbs were a tangled mess and I struggled to get free of the perverts. I glanced over their sleeping faces when the images from last night flashed through my head. It was still night so I decided to take a shower to clear my thoughts. The feel of the hot water steaming down my back relaxed me. I felt all of the stress melting away from me in slow sensual waves. Provocative thoughts of my brothers invaded my once clear mind, causing my cock to twitch. Though I was unable to rid myself of them…I didn't know my face could make those types of expressions…It felt too strange…Should I confront them about it? What would they do if I did? My eyes found the door that lead to the bathroom…and I thought about the night before again and how Hikaru suggested that I joined them. The image of me straddling Kaoru while Hikaru pumped into him had my face feeling uncomfortably hot and dick equally hard… "I'm such a fucking pervert…no better than the bastard." I sighed heavily clearing my mind of all the perverseness I could. I dried myself and put on some more pj's. I hoped into bed and drifted off.

"_Ah, Aoru my beloved. How are your studies going?" The white haired male questioned while smirking. I said nothing and glared. "Oh come now son. Don't be this way." His hand gripped my chin and forced me to look at him._

_ "I have nothing to say to you." I replied stoically._

_ "Is that so. Your choice of words will get you nowhere son." He stroked my face causing me to flinch. His index finger running across my bottom lip. He pulled me closer and I practically growled in defiance. "Now, now Aoru. You're gonna feel real good." His hands moved to grip my ass but I jerked away._

_ "No…" I shot daggers into his green eyes when his grip tightened profusely. _

_ "What was that?" 'Papa' shouted into my face._

_ "This….t-this is wrong…I hate it…I hate it so much…" I looked away from his intense gaze._

_ "What, pray tell, is so wrong son? I love you, and I only want to show you this." He said softly stroking my face again and pushing me into a corner, killing any hope or chance of escape. His hands slide up and down my body slowly, caressing each crevice. His hand slipped into the front of my pants, stroking my length until it was solid._

_ "No….stop….please dad…." I was on the verge of tears as my body betrayed me. The unwanted pleasure was unbearable as I neared my end, then it stopped. He removed his hand and began to undress me. I tried to push him away but he pinned my arms above me. "Stop….stop it!"_

_ "Enough! I will not stand for this disobedience Aoru. You know better." He glared into my eyes and kissed me. His tongue trailed my bottom lip asking for entrance. When I wouldn't open my mouth he forced my mouth open and raped it with his tongue. I wanted to die….I wanted to die….but before I could I passed out from the lack of oxygen._

I opened my eyes and looked at the person shaking me awake. I couldn't tell which of my brother's it was because of my current blurred vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Come on Aoru, it's time for school." I showered and put on my uniform. I sighed as I followed them to the limo.

* * *

**Hn, I'm really sorry for the wait, but those who are in or have been an International Baccalaureate student understand my pain. I have college level chem, Spanish, and other things. It's really hard to write when you have to study for hours on end, and even when I wasn't studying I had to practice and memorize songs for band. **

**I know this chapter is very messy and flows a bit incorrectly(Ugly in my opinion) but alas, my schedule has given me some leeway, and I'll be able to post a new, better chapter every other Sunday and start the new Fanfic I've been daydreaming about. (If something prevents me from doing so, I will post a note about it.) But it shouldn't. The next chapter will be up on the 15****th****, or earlier. I don't have much to do right now so I'll get to writing. Any suggestions for the story are welcome. Thank you for your patience and reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so on sunday I was cut off from the internet by my nana...I have no idea why, but she's given it back. enjoy!**

* * *

**Aoru**

I wasn't trying to distance myself from the two but I didn't want to be very close to them either… I couldn't act indifferent to them because then I'd be questioned, but I didn't want to be near them because of what they might do to me… I sighed harshly, and lowered my head on the desk. "Aoru? Is something the matter?" I looked over at Kaoru as he turned his head to view me the same.

I shook my head, "Nothing…just tired."

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office and lie down?" Haruhi asked from next to Hikaru who was giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah…that'd be nice." At least I could clear my head without them around to throw me off kilter.

"No!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at the same time.

"Why not? Haruhi asked with a sigh.

"Because…" Kaoru started.

"Haven't you heard?" Hikaru continued.

"The new nurse has blood type AB!" They cried in unison.

"What does her blood type have to do with anything?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's a guy Aoru, and the twins…err…they just have this whole theory about people with type AB being bipolar, like Honey and Kyoya-senpai."

"But it's true!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah! Look at the signs!" Kaoru added.

Haruhi asked the teacher if she could escort me while the other two cried for me not to leave them, putting on a show for all of the fan-girls in the class. When we made it to our destination I waved a silent goodbye to Haruhi and entered. "Ah, Mr. Hitachiin. Which one are you?" The cheery male nurse asked kindly.

"A-Aoru…Mister…." I said nervously as he stepped closer.

"Oh, the new one! Eiko…Don't worry, I'm new too…I'd like to be on a first name bases with all the students here" He smiled happily. "Now, what is ailing you Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Oh uh….I'm just not feeling very well….I just wanna lie down…"

A concerned look flashed across his face before he led me to a bed I could sleep in. "You seem a bit sad, is everything alright with your brothers?" I flinched noticeably when he mentioned the duo. "If you need someone to talk to, I promise that anything said here won't leave these walls." He smiled at me again before walking off. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hikaru**

I checked the clock for the sixteenth time since Haruhi took Aoru away. What was taking this class so long to end! I can't help but worry about our little brother. He was already out in the cold, cruel, commoner's world, he needed to be protected. I turned my attention to Kaoru who was scribbling in a notebook. "Kaoru I'm worried about Aoru."

He looked up from his scribbles, "Why?"

I sighed, "I can't find a way to get him to open up to me…I mean…I really want to get to know him, but I don't want to pressure him or anything. I want him to tell me himself…without any complications."

"Well then maybe you should just give him space. It's obvious you make him uncomfortable." Haruhi said plainly.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I exclaimed.

"You're clingy. I'm pretty sure he's already opened up to Kaoru." Haruhi added. Kaoru stiffened at this and I looked to him in disbelief.

"Is that true Kaoru!? What happened? What'd he say!?" I began to shake Kaoru back and forth.

"I-I can't t-tell you! S-stop it Hika!" Kaoru whined.

"What? Why not?" I let him go and stabilized him.

"Aoru asked me not to. I can't tell anyone, anything. He really opened up to me Hika, just give him space and time." Kaoru looked away and blushed.

The bell rang shortly after that and we headed to the infirmary. I opened the door with Kaoru behind me, "We have to be careful Kaoru. Wait here, I'll be right back." I eased into the infirmary, wary of my surroundings.

"Mr. Hitachiin, are you feeling better?" A tall man with blond hair and deep green eyes approached me.

"Um, I'm Hikaru." I stated plainly.

"Oh! My apologies! My name is Eiko. I'm the new school nurse. Your brother is asleep, right this way." I followed the man to a room full of beds with Aoru sleeping peacefully on one.

I sat down next to him and the nurse left. "Hey, Aoru." I tapped him and he shivered.

"No….please….stop….not there…." He began to cry in his sleep.

Was he having a night mare? "Aoru?" I shook his shoulder but he only stirred.

"Please….please…" He sobbed. He sounded so pitiful and broken…

"Aoru baby brother wake up. Come on, come back to me." His face relaxed as my words seemed to be getting through to him.

Then his eyes opened, he stared at me for a few moment before, "Hikaru, what's going on?"

I smiled, "Remember, you came here to lie down. Kaoru and I are here to get you." He smiled a bit and I helped him up. "Aoru…do you always have nightmares?"

I was worried that my question was too pushy and might send Aoru over the edge, but I was pleased when he answered, "No…not when I'm sleeping with you guys…Just when I'm alone…"

He blushed a vibrant red and I hugged him, "Then we'll have to make sure you don't sleep alone then." I grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

"Mr. Hitachiin's?" The three of us turned to look at the nurse. "Oh my! The stories are true! You all look exactly the same, identical triplets isn't something one comes across as one would twins."

Kaoru grabbed Aoru's other hand, "We're gonna get going now bye!" Kaoru and I took off in a full sprint down the hall, dragging Aoru with us. "He's too nice when he's calm!"

"Yeah, I'd hate to see him angry..." I threw in.

"Or worse, in the morning!" Kaoru and I shouted in unison.

We were completely out of breath when we made it to the music room that served host to the one and only Ouran High School Host Club. When we composed ourselves we opened the door and fell into our roles, well Kaoru and I that is. Aoru just stayed towards the door.

"We're going to the beach!" Boss Tamaki announced.

"Again?" Haruhi stated plainly.

"Can I finish? We're going to the beach! In the Caribbean! My family owns a small plot of private land and beach, let's go!" He shouted with glee.

"But…we can't leave school…can we?" Aoru asked confused.

"It's a field trip!" Tamaki smiled joyfully. "So, Mommy, did you set everything up?"

"Yes, Daddy, everyone has packed bags, excuses from classes and any work that might accumulate and parents have been notified. The jet is waiting at the airport." Kyoya said in his monotone voice.

"That's why I love you!" Tamaki wrapped Kyoya in a full hug, staining Kyoya's cheeks a small tint of pink.

"Aw!" Kaoru and Honey sighed adorably.

"Come on everyone!" Tamaki took the lead to the limo waiting out front.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I heard Haruhi whisper to Aoru.

* * *

**Aoru**

"Wow." I sighed as I watched the beautiful waters glisten under the sun. It was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Ever been on a plane before?" Kaoru asked nudging me.

"No, now I wish I had." I smiled happily overlooking the coast.

"Well, we should all take a family vacay! Just us three! I bet it'll be loads of fun!" Hikaru suggested on my other side. I stiffened at this as the memories of them flashed across my mind and groaned.

"What's the matter Aoru?" Kaoru placed his hand on my back and I flinched away.

"Nothing I'm fine!" I took a brisk walk to the kitchen part of the plane and sat at a table. "When did my life change so much?" I sighed heavily.

"Why?" I turned to see a stoic Mori-senpai standing over me.

"Why what….senpai…" I said nervously.

"You tend to avoid them as though they are the plague. Mainly Hikaru. Why?" He answered.

I felt a wildfire on my face thinking about why I was trying to avoid them. "They're perverts." His cold gaze forced out of me.

"How?" He asked sitting down next to me and making me even more uncomfortable.

"I….ah….I uh…." My face began to burn a bright red, I lowered my head and whispered, "I walked in on them…..doing….it….and now I can't stand to be near them! There, happy?"

He only watched me for a moment before grabbing my chin and making me look at him, "and what, pray tell is wrong with them being together?"

"They're brothers! That's not right! They shouldn't be doing that! They're perverts!" I practically shouted, memories resurfacing and pushing my emotions. "I don't…I don't…"

* * *

**Sorry but this ends a bit awkwardly. Considering the fact that when I was about to upload I got cut off so I just continued writing. As for them going to the beach. I plan for that chapter to be pretty long. Like what I'd normally write which is like a 4k chappie. I may get derived because of my Psychology class, but worry not, I'm working on it. Oh, and I have to paint my room too so yeah, and fund raise and chizz. It'll be up the 29th or earlier. Bye bye!**


End file.
